Iced flame
by past2present
Summary: Bobby and Rouge. What happenes after X-men 2? Contains major spoiler. R/R!
1. Breaking up

Bobby Drake, otherwise known as Iceman, sat on the roof of the mansion, his eyes focused on the stars in the sky. He felt the Professor brush through his mind, as he always did to locate each and every student in the school.  
  
"Why are you on the roof, Robert?" Charles Xavier's voice called out in his mind.  
  
"I just need some time alone, Professor. I'll be down soon." He felt the professor's approval, and the sudden lack of the professor's presence in his mind. He thought back to recent events - his confession to his family about being a mutant, Ronnie's betrayal, the incident at Alkali Lake. But all those paled in comparison as he remembered, with a bittersweet smile, his first kiss with Rouge. The passion, and the pain.  
  
"The professor said you were here," a farmilar voice rang in the stillness of the night. Bobby turned, and gave the newcomer a smile. Rogue sat down next to him, close, yet careful not to touch him. There seemed to be an invisible barrier between them. "I culdn't find you in the kitchen," she started.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "I didn't feel like having ice cream." Cold, just like his code name.  
  
Rogue kept quiet, studying her boyfriend. Her head was tilted to one side, trying to explain his cold attitude. "Bobby," she said, before stopping. She knew it had to end. She knew it the day it started. A relationship without touch. How unfair was that, especially for Bobby? She knew he had tried to be understanding, but he was just a teenage boy. The incident in his room only proved it.  
  
"It's getting cold," she told him, rubbing her hands through her gloves.  
  
"I don't feel cold," was the only reply. Rogue nodded. "I'll go down first then," she told him, standing up awkwardly. She took a few steps, before stopping and turning to face the back of her boyfriend. "I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
+++  
  
Bobby heard her apologize, and her footsteps leaving. He stood up hurriedly, and caught up before she could take the stairs down. He grabbed her arm gently, stopping her. "I'm sorry," he told her, his ice-blue eyes filled with guilt. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Rogue smiled at him, placing a gloved hand on his cheek. "For what?" she whispered.  
  
"For being a jerk," he replied. "It's just all these," he burst out, waving his hands in frustration. "I feel like some freak. Why can't I just be a normal teenager? I'm eighteen! I'm supposed to go out on dates, play football matches, spend time with my family. I'm not supposed to fight battles, create ice, be disowned by my family!"  
  
Rogue looked away, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Is that what you want? To play football? To have a normal life?" She looked at him, and her last sentence was whispered softly, almost heart-breakingly. "Is that what you really want, to go on dates with other girls?"  
  
"No," he protested. "You know I don't mean that. I was just saying, like the stupid blabbering moron I am." He took Rogue's hands in his. "Rogue, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm not going to change that." He gave her hug, carefully shifting his head and neck away from her skin. "I won't change it for the world."  
  
Rogue pushed him away lightly. "Yes you will. You say you won't, but one day you will. Bobby, it's better to end now, it'll save us both from more pain." Bobby opened his mouth to protest, but Rogue shook her head. "Find someone normal, Bobby. Someone you can touch, and hold, and kiss. I can't be that someone." Saying that, Rogue turned, and walked down the stairs.  
  
Bobby didn't stop her. He didn't lie to people he love.  
  
+++  
  
This is my first x-men fic. I'm a pure Bobby/Rogue shipper, and don't worry. This story is not ending here. Let's hope I did well on my first attempt, but I wouldn't know until you people review! =D **hint** 


	2. Frozen scars

Disclaimer: yada yada. Does not belong to me.  
  
A/N: I've watched X2!!! Twice! In two days! Haha! It's wonderful, although there's too little of Cyclops. Otherwise, no complaints!  
  
A/N2: This is the last chapter, and with this, I close my first X-men fanfiction. Please tell me you enjoyed it. *hint again*  
  
Rogue sat on the couch, her eyes on the table, but her mind wandering towards the blond haired boy sitting on the other couch. She sneaked a glance at him; he was focused on the TV, as if watching monkeys sleep was the most intriguing thing in the world. It's been two weeks since Bobby and her broke up, and this was the first time they in those two weeks that they had been alone. She turned her attention to the TV once more, and sighed in boredom.  
  
"Don't like that show?" Bobby Drake asked tentatively.  
  
"You think?" Rogue quipped sarcastically. Bobby gave her a wholesome smile, before throwing her the remote control.  
  
"I was wondering how long you'd survive watching this," he confessed with a sheepish grin. Her Bobby, always the mischievous one, always laughing, always joking. Immediately, the tension in the air thinned.  
  
"I missed talking to you like this," Rogue admitted, as she switched the channel to MTV. Bobby gave her another smile.  
  
"I miss you too," he told her. "Just because we broke up, doesn't mean we still can't be friends, right?"  
  
"Right," Rogue affirmed. "So what's been up with you?"  
  
Bobby shrugged. "My powers are evolving," he informed her. Rogue raised her eyebrows in question. Instead of replying, Bobby raised up his hand instead. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on his arm. Rogue gasped in shock as Bobby's hand covered itself in solid ice.  
  
"Bobby?" Rogue stretched out her hand to touch it, and through her thick gloves, she felt the icy temperature of his arm. "Doesn't it feel cold?"  
  
"Nope," he told her with a grin, as his hand returned to flesh and blood. "It feels like a second part of me. The professor believes that I can cover my whole body in ice, if I concentrate really hard, but I'm still practicing."  
  
Rogue smiled. "I guess that means the professor thinks you have the potential to join the X-men team, huh?"  
  
"I hope so," Bobby told her. He looked down at his fingers. "Rogue, I miss you. A lot."  
  
"Bobb-"  
  
Bobby stood up, cutting her off. He kneeled on one knee in front of her, and gently, he swept her white strands of hair of her face, and tucked it behind her ears, making sure not to touch her skin. "Jean's working on your mutation, Rogue. Hey, before you know it, you'll be able touch anyone," he assured her. "You know I don't give a damn about touching you. I mean, I want to," he told her, his blue eyes brimming with honesty and love. "But if I can't, I don't mind. Rogue, all I need is you. Not your touch, not your kisses. Just you."  
  
He reached out to hold her gloved hand in his, and kissed it softly. Through the glove, she could feel the coldness of his breath, and somehow, it was reassuring and comforting. "I beg you, don't push me away. I love you."  
  
+++  
  
Rogue stared at the blond haired boy in front of her, stunned. Bobby gave her a tentative smile, and a subtle squeeze on her hand, his eyebrows raised adorably. Rogue raised her other hand, and slowly swept it across Bobby's cheek. "I love you too, Bobby Drake."  
  
Bobby gave a loud cheer, and he jumped on the couch next to her, pulling her towards him. She nestled her head on his chest comfortably, making sure that their skin remained apart. For now. "One day," Bobby promised her. "One day, you'll be healed. I'll make sure of that." He held her close, protecting her.  
  
The next morning, Scott walked into the room. He surveyed the sleeping couple, and his tears welled up in his eyes. Once upon a time, Jean and him vacated that very same spot every night. Now, he would never see her again. As he watched Bobby stir in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around Rogue, he gave a bittersweet smile.  
  
Jean would be happy to see the two, had she still been around. 


End file.
